Printed wiring boards (PWBs) traditionally include multiple layers stacked together. In many cases, the multiple layers alternate between a conducting layer and a dielectric or insulating layer. The conducting layers are often etched, printed or otherwise patterned to form conducting traces or pads to help form desired electrical connections of the PWB. In some cases, there may be vias provided through certain layers to help form electrical connections between conducting traces or pads. In use, many PWBs include a number of components mounted thereon, such as, for example, MEMS devices, integrated circuits, resistors, capacitors, coils, transistors, diodes, and/or other mechanical, electrical, optical, or magnetic components, depending on the application. These components are typically electrically connected to one or more of the conducting layers of the PWB.
PWBs are used in a wide variety of applications, including some high dynamic applications, such as ballistic or other applications. Ballistic applications include, for example, being shot out of a gun as part of a projectile. In ballistic applications, as well as other high dynamic applications, the PWB may be exposed to hundreds or even thousands of times the force of gravity (i.e. G forces). Such high accelerations can cause stress and/or bending of the PWB, which can cause the components to “pop off” the board during high G events. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a PWB that could withstand high dynamic environments, and/or provide a lighter PWB for other weight sensitive applications such as, for example, portable device applications, flight applications and/or space applications, to name just a few.